Making Up
by samx5453
Summary: Rosalie has had it with Emmett and his job. Emmett has had it with Rosalie and her spending habits. One-Shot. Rated M for language and adult scenes. Lemony fresh1


**Must be 18 to read. Very mature scenes.  
**

* * *

"I wish I never laid eyes on you. You're such an asshole and it drives me crazy!" Emmett had complained about my cooking for the last fucking time. "Yeah well you're no ray of sunshine either. All you do is bitch about how I'm never here and when I am you bitch because I don't make enough money."

I threw a dish towel at him, "I complain when you go out of town for weeks at a time, not when you're at the fucking office." He threw the towel down on the plate of food in front of him. "I'm sorry that I have a fuck job that requires that I not sit at home on my ass or run around with my best friends and spend money all day long! All you care about is if you have money enough for you to spend."

I grabbed my purse off of the counter and pulled out all of my credit cards and placed them on the chopping block in front of me. I reached in the drawer and pulled out a meat clever and slammed it down on the cards cutting them in half. I turned and just stared at the son of a bitch I called my husband. "I don't fucking care about the God damn money."

"I saw the last credit card statement Rose; I know you spent $700.00 at La Perla!" I wanted to scream and rip my own hair out. "Well you didn't fucking seem to mind when you ripped the damned outfit off of me. And you act like I spend that every time I go out. If you recall correctly that was for our anniversary that you fucking forgot by the way."

"I thought you were over that." Did he really think people get over that shit that quick? "No Emmett I'm not over it because you always forget. You forgot our anniversary, my birthday, any Holiday that does revolve around food, and the parties we go to for you damn job. I bet you have even forgotten that we have Alice and Jasper's engagement party in two days!"

He ran a hand through his hair letting me know he had forgotten and would need to call and cancel something too be able to come. "Why is it that your brother who has the same job at the same company can find time to be with his wife but you don't? Do you not care about me at all?"

I waited for an answer and his cell rang he reached across the table to answer it but I snatched it and threw it against the wall making it shatter. I looked at the ground a little remorseful for my actions. "Damn it Rosalie that could have been important!" My head snapped up, "And this isn't! We're in the middle of a fucking fight about how much damn time you spend at work and you were going to take a damn call from work." I pushed him in the chest and he grabbed my shoulders forcefully.

"Don't push me Rose." I knew that I shouldn't have pushed him but I couldn't help it. Emmett would never hit or hurt me and I took it for granted sometimes. However he is liked a wild animal; pushed far enough and he will attack. "I can't keep doing this." It came out just barely over a whisper but I knew he heard it by the way he let go of me.

"What are you saying? You want a divorce?" I couldn't even look him in the eye as he slowly sat down to be eye level with me. "Maybe, you should leave for awhile so we can think things through." I closed my eyes afraid of his reaction, "Hell no! This is my house and my shit you can leave but I'm not going anywhere!" There was no way I was leaving. This was my home and the only way he would get me out was if I was dead.

"Emmett, please just go and don't make this harder than it has to be?" He stood and flipped the kitchen table into the air. "No! If you want this so damn bad then you leave." When I looked down at my grandmothers' antique table broken all I could see was red.

I calmly walked into the living room and threw a crystal paper weight off his desk into his precious plasma TV. He growled and knocked a china vase on the floor. I then grabbed his golf club and broke it in half with my knee. I knew that would piss him off since he just bought these before he left for his last meeting.

When I looked at him he had my ipod in his hands holding it over the garbage disposal. I immediately grabbed his laptop case and held it over the fire in the fireplace. We both waited for the other to make a move. "Rosalie, that has all of my files for work in it." Now he was pleading for me not to drop it. "Well then maybe I should drop it so you focus on me for an hour!" I didn't even care if he dropped the ipod anymore.

We both stood there for a few moments before he placed the ipod n the counter and raised his hands surrendering. I then reluctantly put his laptop on the couch. He took the first step towards me and I just waited for him to come to me.

He reached out and cupped my face with his palm, "Rose I'm sorry about all the time I'm gone but its part of my job." He knew that I was already forgiving him before I could say anything.

Emmett and I fight like this all the time. The fights are the worst when he first comes home just like tonight. He will make a comment that pisses me off and then I yell which causes him to yell. However we have never damaged the house like this before. Yes things have been broken before but nothing of major value. He leaned over a kissed me with all the passion he had in him.

God I hate it when he goes away for long periods of time. This time he was gone for nearly a month and it seems to have taken a toll on our relationship. Somehow he worked me backwards up against a wall and my body reacted on its own accord.

It had clearly been too long because all we had really done was kiss and my panties were soaked. How does he always know how to drive me crazy? His hands wandered down around my thighs and lifted me off the ground. I automatically wrapped my legs around him not letting him get to far from me.

I could feel his erection pressing against me in all the right places. I knew I wore a skirt for a reason but damn the clothes that still separated us was too much. One of his hands slid down between us and felt my lacey wetness. "Fuck Rose you already soaking." I busied my mouth by attacking his neck and ground myself into his hand.

It wasn't even thirty seconds later when he ripped my newest purchase from La Perla from my body. I pulled away from his neck and spoke breathlessly, "And you wonder why I have to keep buying underwear." He slammed his mouth against mine while he slipped two fingers in me at the same time.

I couldn't help the moan that escaped me. He pumped his fingers in me while rubbing my clit and just when I thought I couldn't handle anymore he added a third finger and curled them up hitting my G-spot sending me over that wonderful edge. My legs unwrapped from his waist and lowered to the ground.

Emmett took half a step away from me to remove his belt and pants but as soon as his body wasn't there holding me up against the wall I almost fell over. If it hadn't been for him catching me I would have hit the floor. I looked up and saw a familiar smirk on his face and I had to get rid of his cockiness, "Don't let your ego get to big."

He ignored my comment and carried me to our bedroom and placed me in the center of the bed. I heard his clothes hit the floor and was suddenly ready for round two. I felt him pull at my skirt so I lifted my hips up to help him remove it shortly after my shirt and bra were thrown across the room.

He carefully slid into bed with me but didn't climb up almost as soon as he hit the mattress I felt his hot tongue on my pussy. I moaned but I also had other plans in mind if that was what he wanted. "Em wait." He raised so he could look me in the eye silently asking what the hell my problem was.

I giggled and pushed him over so he was on his back and turned so that we were in the 69 position. I took him in as far as I could and couldn't help the moaned that escaped me as his tongue circled my clit. He didn't seem to mind because it eventually became a never ending circle of moans from each other. I could feel him swell even more in my mouth right before he shot his load down my throat. He moaned so loudly that between it his tongue and his fingers I couldn't keep the orgasm at bay any longer.

I rolled off of him as we both tried to compose ourselves. Sooner than I thought possible Emmett was ready to go again. He rammed his hard shaft into me almost sending me into another orgasm. "Rosalie I hate fighting with you but having this fucking makeup sex almost makes up for the broken shit down stairs."

I gripped on to the frame at the foot of the bed for support, "Emmett shut that fucking mouth of yours and fuck me harder." His next thrust was so powerful I screamed out in both pain and pleasure. I knew neither of us would last long if he kept this up but I didn't fucking care.

His head leaned forward and he took one of my nipples in his mouth sucking on it as if his life depended on it. His hand worked over the other pinching and squeezing. I was so close again when he bit down on my nipple it forced me over. "Holy…Fucking… Shit…" I was expecting him to go over with me but he just continued to pound into me.

He switched over to my other breast and lifted one of my legs over his shoulder hitting an entirely new spot. He had barely been in this position for any amount of time and I was already unraveling for him.

His lips came back to my mouth and he let my leg drop from his shoulder and continued to fuck me senseless. His hand went down and rubbed my clit. I came again at the light touch. This time my body couldn't handle any more my orgasms just kept coming one right after the other. I lost count after the third. "mmmfuckingmmm… …mmmmEmmettmmmm… mmmmhsjdfkhfdsmmmmmmm."

I finally felt him allow his own release and it would have made me cum again had I not already been in the middle of an orgasm marathon. He collapsed beside me and grabbed my hand and kissed the back of it. "Did I make up some random slur of letters?" He chuckled and kissed the top of my head, "Yeah, but what do you expect when we break our record." I was still breathing fairly heavy and it killed me that he was already back to normal on the outside. "I lost count."

We heard a knocking from the front door downstairs and he got up to answer it since I probably wouldn't be able to move for a week. I watched him walk to the door and before he closed it he stuck his head back in, "It was 10." I chucked. No wonder I am fucking exauhsted. I was asleep before he came back to bed but I'm sure he wouldn't blame me. He was right this makeup sex was _almost_ worth the shit we broke during our fight.

* * *

**Hope you like it let me know! **


End file.
